


The Head & The Heart

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Two internal conversations
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Head & The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My heart tells me to kiss her. My head tells me not to be a fool.

_My heart tells me to kiss him. My head tells me I’m an idiot._

My heart tells me to sweep her into my arms. My head tells me she will probably knee me in the groin.

_My heart tells me to gently push the stray lock of hair back off his forehead. My head tells me he’ll ask me what the bloody hell I am doing._

My heart tells me to lose myself in her eyes. My head tells me she will ask me if she has something on her face.

_My heart tells me to bask in the cadence of his voice. My head says not to take that chance as I’ll look stupid._

My heart tells me to declare my love for her. My heart tells me she will laugh at me.

_My heart says tell him that you love him. My head says keep quiet._

My heart tells me to promise her the world. My head tells me I will lose her forever.

_My heart tells me to promise him the world. My head tells me I will lose him forever._


End file.
